Tis the life of me
by bananaman48
Summary: ONE SHOT sometime after our favourite couple get together, that's right; Masi- no I'm kidding, it's Gee and Dave obviously. Cutesy, fairly random.


**Meh, this had been on my laptop for a while, so I thought I'd finish it up and post it.**

**Yes I am seriously procrastinating from writing my actual stories (I'm nearly done with the next chapter of my Gee Nics fic though)**

**So basically this is a random one shot in Dave's POV shortly after the dynamic duo FINALLY get together and the book ends (in true trolling style)**

* * *

"Okay _that_ was awesome!" Rollo cheered as we walked out of English.

"It was a masterpiece, but then would you really expect any less of me?"

"Careful Dave, I'll be swooning at your feet soon enough."

"Hey, watch it Rollo, I have a girlfriend." I shoved him but he just laughed at me.

We stopped just inside the main doors to wait for the others when a scrawny kid in the year below came back inside and started talking to his mates.

"Mate, there's this totally hot chick outside."

"Where?"

"She's just leaning against the wall outside the gates."

"Dibs." One of them called as they strolled outside.

I rolled my eyes, if this girl was as hot as they made it seem, none of those lanky twits stand a chance.

"Hot girl huh." Rollo leaned forward. "Think we should check it out?"

"You have a girlfriend." I pointed out, "and so do I."

"What are you married? I'm just saying, let's have a look. There's no harm in that. Besides, the girls would be doing the exact same thing if there was a guy just standing outside their school gates."

"You have a point. Fine, come on then."

I followed him outside and saw the girl almost immediately.

She was in a school uniform; white shirt, loose tie, black socks up to her knees and a skirt, a skirt which was clearly rolled up as it showed a substantial amount of thigh. She was leaning casually against the wall with one leg bent, the foot pressed flat against the wall behind her.

I would have felt guilty checking her out but then she turned her head in my direction and I saw that it was Georgia Nicolson, my _girlfriend_.

It felt pretty good just thinking those words, it had been three weeks since we started going out and I still wasn't completely used to it. My girly gushing was interrupted when I realised that my entire school seemed to be piling out the gates and checking her out. Then I saw one of the dweebs walking over to her.

"I'll see you later Rollo."

I didn't wait for his response as I started walking out of the gates. She looked up and saw me then, her face splitting into a grin, I loved it when she smiled like that; she wasn't trying to 'suck her nose in' or whatever. She saved that smile for me.

She pushed off the wall and started walking towards me; straight past the kid who had been walking up to her. Poor thing, bless him. Although not really.

"Hey."

I didn't answer her; I just grabbed her face in my hands and snogged her.

She made a little squeaking sound in shock. But then I felt her hands on my hips, pulling me against hers. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she had gum in her mouth.

When I pulled back, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled dreamily.

"Good to see you too." She smiled and then held out her hand. "Gum."

I grinned and pulled the gum out of my mouth, dropping it in her hand.

"Nice." She commented.

She popped it back in her mouth anyway grabbed my hand as we started walking away from the torture chambers that are my school.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of you picking me up at school KittyKat?"

"Does a girl need a reason to surprise her boyfriend?"

"I guess not. You must have been let out early though."

"Uh yeah." She bit her bottom lip.

"Gee?"

"I sort of got suspended."

I laughed. "What did you do now?"

"Oh it was Elvis; I mean how is it my fault if his tool shed caught on fire? He shouldn't leave it open."

"You set it on fire?"

"Well Rosie and I snuck in there and found his pipe, so we lit it and then Rosie started yodelling and showing me her new Viking dance for her wedding." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "And she knocked into me and I dropped the pipe. Then we heard Herr Kamyer and Miss Wilson coming, so we ran and, well…it sort of caught fire."

"And you got caught."

"Herr Kamyer and Miss Wilson saw us running out."

"Is Rosie suspended too?"

"Yeah, but she went straight off to find Sven as soon as Slim dismissed us."

"So you came to see me." I said, a little smugly.

She didn't respond; she just leant into me. I let go of her hand and put my arm over her shoulders, her's slid around my back and her hand rested on my hip.

We walked like this in silence for a bit until we reached the park. We went over to a quiet spot where we wouldn't be disturbed. Once we were sat down, I immediately pulled her into my lap and started snogging her again. I was sitting with my back against a tree and she was straddling my legs. She kept running her hands over my chest and down my stomach, getting dangerously close to the button of my trousers before moving back up to twist them in my hair. It was driving crazy and my trousers were beginning to feel a little uncomfortable if you know what I mean. And I think you do, you saucy minxes.

I, as the honourable gentleman that I am, stopped the snogging extravaganza before it went too far. Well, it may have been slightly due to the fact that I didn't really want to get a hard on in the bloody park.

~oOo~

"Gee?" I asked a while later when we were lying on our backs in the grass, just lolling about.

"Yeah?" she was playing with my fingers.

"You should definitely get suspended more often." I grinned.

She laughed and turned her head to look at me, "I'll do my best hornmeister."

I leaned towards her and just as our lips grazed a football came out of nowhere and smacked me on the head.

"Come on you horny bastards, time to hang out with your mates." Rollo's voice called from about twenty metres away.

"Jah baby, jah! We play the football."

Gee and I sat up to see the Ace Gang and the Barmy Army crossing the park to our 'private spot'. I looked at Georgia who rolled her eyes and gave me a quick kiss before saying, "Go on."

I shot her a martyred expression before jumping up and joining the lads. When I looked back at Gee, the girls were sitting next to her and they were all talking animatedly, probably updating their 'snogging scale'.

I wonder who's got the highest? Woah! Way too girly a thought, okay, yeah, I definitely need to play some football with the lads.

And then I can go back to snogging my girlfriend's face off.

Ah, 'tis the life of me.

* * *

**Nothing special, I know. But if you did like it then leave a review please, it would make me very happy and post more of these, because seriously, I've got a ton of ideas buzzing around in my head for these two.**

**Thanks for reading this far, love and cherries - Hannahbanana**


End file.
